


New Year Plannings - A Sebaciel OneShot (Smut Involved)

by WorkingStation



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: <3, All The Love, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Blushing, BoyxBoy, Dominant, Everyone Is Gay, GayIsOkay, Lust, M/M, Oneshot, Pants, Sex, Smut, Submissive, WorkingStation, Yaoi, and, balls, cock - Freeform, gay buttsex, handjobs, mmkay bye, moans, sin - Freeform, so much love, so much sin, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingStation/pseuds/WorkingStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 3544</p>
<p>Sebastian has been buzy with planning a party for the new year, but Ciel gets quite lonely. The boy knows the party will be important, but still. It seemed like everyone was ignoring him for a while.</p>
<p>All characters are owned by Yana Toboso. I don't own any of them, so all credits to Yana. Duh</p>
<p>Boy x Boy, Yaoi warning. In other words, gay buttsex. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Plannings - A Sebaciel OneShot (Smut Involved)

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to run. Ciel is underaged here, don't like means do not read. Thank you.
> 
> If there are any errors (Grammar, vocabulary or confusing parts) please tell me, so I can fix it.
> 
> Don't be shy. Feel free to comment and to leave Kudos. We all came to sin.

A clock could be heard throughout room. It's awfully quiet. Ciel sat at his desk, finishing the paperwork he had left when we went to bed early yesterday night. His room was also a mess; books everywhere, clothes everywhere and even paperwork everywhere.

 

The boy knew Sebastian was busy with planning out the party. He had ordered Sebastian to do it. The Earl wasn't looking forward to the party at all, that's why he ordered his loyal butler to start planning. He knew that the party was one of the most important parties of the year. That's why he hated it so much. He has to invite a lot of guests, and he has to be kind to all of them. That would be quite the challenge.

The boy himself was starting to get bored and lonely. Today was the worst day. He couldn't concentrate at all and he was just not feeling well. 

He sighs, throwing the pencil on his desk. He stretches his arms and groans. Then he stares at the ceiling. There must be a way to get rid of this lonely feeling, right? The only logical thing to get rid of this awful feeling is Sebastian at his side. Sebastian was always right next to Ciel, but not this time. For weeks he hasn't stood beside his master. Ciel himself had to eat food that had been prepared the day before, he had to learn himself how to bathe, he basically had to do everything on his own.

Ciel had an idea.

He stands up, opening the door and walks down the hallway. It's cold, but that's just because he didn't button his nightshirt right. He tried for 30 minutes to button the damn shirt correctly, but every time he failed and believed it was the buttons' fault for not buttoning right.

Once Ciel had walked to the end of the hallway, he stopped at a door. The door leads to Sebastian's bedroom. Ciel knows Sebastian doesn't use it often. Demons rarely sleep, that's what Sebastian told him, but Ciel knows that Sebastian keeps his clothes in there.

Ciel opened the door quietly, tiptoeing into the room to the closet of his butler. He opened it, but to his surprise, a cat jumped out from the closed. The boy gasped, trying to keep himself together and not yell at the cat. It wasn't the first time Sebastian hid cats in there. Once Ciel calmed down a little, he sneezes a couple of times.

"Stupid demon."

Ciel opens the window and the cat just walks out of it like it was no big deal.

Ciel forgot he was on the third floor.

He remembered when he heard the cat screech, and then there was silence.

Poor cat.

After a little while of holding in his laugher, he turned to the closet once again and took a shirt. Just a plain white undershirt, like Ciel's night shirt. The teen could smell the shirt was his butler's, because it has a sweet scent.. He doesn't know why, but he likes the scent of his own butler. Is makes him feel save.

He tiptoes out of the room, closing the door silently and he walks back to his room. Maybe he could actually sleep this time. He couldn't fall asleep last night, and the night before. Something kept him awake. He had three hours of sleep at a maximum.

Once Ciel walks into his room, he dropped into his bed, tucked himself in and buries his face into Sebastian's shirt. Then he closes his eyes.

°~~| New Year Plannings |~~°

"Nngh, S-Sebastian M-mo-more"

Ciel was blushing heavily as his butler sucked on his hard pink nipple and stroked his member at the same time. He felt so damn good, but he just needed a little more. Just a little.

Sebastian places a finger at Ciel's entrance and pushes it in slowly, earning a gasp and a loud moan from his master. Sebastian smiled at the beautiful sounds and starts to thrust his finger in and out of the boy. With every thrust, another moan came out of the teens mouth.

"Hah- Aah! Se-Sebas-tian!"

Ciel thrusts his hips forward in time with Sebastian's strokes. The boy was getting near the edge; he felt a knot in his stomach. The boy moved his hips more, fucking the hands of his butler a little harder.

°~~| New Years Plannings |~~°

"Aah, Sebas-ti-an.."

The boy was panting and sweating, twisting and turning in his bed. This is the first time he has a dream like that, and he has yet to wake up from it.

Sebastian came to the manor as quickly as possible. He had been running down the hallway, stopping at Ciel's door. The seal on his hand was burning. It burned so much, it felt like Ciel was dying.

He knocks on the door. "Bocchan?" he asks on a normal tone, but when he hears Ciel screaming, he repeated the same word on a more worried tone. Sebastian roughly opened the door when Ciel didn't answer. He knows that he has to knock. Always. No matter what. That's what he had been taught.

In the room saw Sebastian a blushing, sweaty Ciel, who was panting heavily. At first Sebastian thought he was having a nightmare again, so he walked over to the bed and placed a hand on the boys wet forehead.

"Bocch-"

"Aahn, S-Sebastian, H-harder please!"

Sebastian pulled his hand away. Now it was clear why his hand was burning to much. To be completely honest, he didn't know if he should wake him up, or leave him like that.

Sebastian just stands thinking about it for five whole seconds until Ciel speaks again, gripping the sheets tightly.

"S-Sebas- Sebastian. Ahh! H-hold on! Nnh, it's too big!"

Sebastian felt his stomach twisting at the final words. He just watches the boy, while Sebastian himself feels like he is getting a problem on his own. He figured it would be just a good idea to leave and fix this problem on his own.

Just when he reached to the doorknob, the panting stopped.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

Sebastian turned his head slightly. There sat Ciel on his bed with a worried face.

"You called me. My hand was burning so much, I thought you were dying, so I came here as quickly as possible." Sebastian said, not turning around, which Ciel found odd.

"I didn't call you. I was asleep." Ciel said, looking at the sheets. The sheets weren't stained. He didn't come yet.

"I saw that. I will get back to work." 

Once Sebastian wanted to leave, Ciel stopped him again.

"Sebastian.. I have got a question for you. I didn't think I'd ever ask a question like this. Please don't judge me for it." Ciel said, still not looking away from the sheets. The blush didn't disappear either.

"I won't ever judge you. You can ask all you want, order all you want, I will never judge you. It's my job answer without thinking less of you." 

Ciel nodded slowly.

"How do I get rid of..." Sebastian could see that his master was really embarrassed. He really thinks this is a problem. But what Sebastian did find adorable is how innocent the boy actually is.

"It would take a while, but you can wait until it goes down." Sebastian said, knowing exactly what Ciel meant. He turned around and had his hands in front of his crotch, so the erection was hidden.

"Is there a faster way? I don't want to sleep anymore, and I don't want to walk around with this."

Sebastian nodded. "There is a faster way, but it would be more clear if I helped you with it."

Ciel blushed a little more. He's scared he will do something wrong and that Sebastian would laugh at him, but he also want to get rid of this problem. 

"That's okay, but I order you to never tell anyone."

Sebastian smirks slightly. "Yes, my lord. Could you move a little to the front, please? It will be easier that way."

Ciel did as told, and Sebastian walked over to the bed, sitting behind Ciel. Ciel's just sitting far enough that he doesn't touch Sebastian's erection.

"I need full permission from you to help. I don't want to force anything upon you." Sebastian said as he rested his hands on Ciel's bare legs. All Ciel wore was an oversized white shirt from Sebastian and a pair of dark blue boxers.

"Just do whatever you need to do. I give you permission."

Without saying anything, Sebastian slowly pulled down Ciel's boxers, gently took Ciel's hand and placed it onto his little erection. Ciel watched carefully, not used to the feeling at all. Sebastian curled Ciels fingers around the shaft and guides his hands to go up and down slowly, causing Ciel to breathe heavily. After a while Sebastian holds Ciels hand a little tighter and rubs harder, causing Ciel to moan.

"How does it feel?" whispered Sebastian in Ciels ear. Ciel was still panting and moaning.

"I-it feels.. Nngh. It f-feels g-good." Ciel responded, leaning backwards onto Sebastian's chest. He could feel his butler's erection in his back, but he was too concentrated on his own. He tried to unbutton his shirt with his other hand, because he was already getting warm. Of course, he failed, but Sebastian being Sebastian, he saved the day.

But then Sebastian stopped.

"W-what are you doing? Don't stop, please." Ciel said, turning to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, but there is something else I'd like you to experience."

Sebastian got up from the bed, turned Ciel so he sat on the side of his bed with his legs hanging from the side. Sebastian spreads Ciel's legs and kneels down between them.

"This is going to feel a little different." he said. With that, he took Ciel's member in his hand and took it in his mouth. Ciel gasped at the new feeling. It was warm and wet, not that Ciel expected anything else, though.

Sebastian began bobbing his head up and down with his tongue under the shaft. Ciel opened his legs more and grips Sebastian's hair. 

"S-Seba- Hah- Seba-stian please"

Sebastian lowered his head a little more, taking it all in. 

"Nnh- Aah! Seb-ahh-stian."

Ciel felt a knot in his stomach. At that point, Sebastian stopped, growling slightly

"W-what's wrong?"

Sebastian looked up to Ciel with an painful expression and begins to unbutton his pants to release the tension off of his throbbing member. He reached into his own boxers, pulling it out. He sighed of relief when his hot member met the cold air. Ciel looked down at his member. It's bigger than Ciel had imagined. Sebastian closed his eyes, gripping his own member a little harder, but he opened his eyes again when he felt another hand on there.

"Let me do it." Said Ciel, who was now kneeling on the ground. Sebastian released his member and Ciel begins pumping.

"I'm sorry if I'm doing it wrong, I'm trying my best.." Ciel said as he starts pumping harder, causing Sebastian to breathe heavily. Ciel's hand barely fit around the whole shaft. Sebastian's member was too big to get a good grip on for the boy. 

"Y-you're doing great. I didn't expect you to do this good."

Sebastian placed a hand behind him, trying not to fall since he was still kneeling on the ground. They both figured it wasn't a good idea to stay on the ground. Sebastian carefully stood up and sat on the bed as Ciel stopped pumping.

"I'm gonna try what you just did. Tell me when I'm doing it wrong."

Before Sebastian could say anything, Ciel's mouth wrapped around Sebastian's large cock, trying to take in as much as possible. When the tip hit the back of Ciel's throat, he began to gag. Ciel took Sebastian's member out of his mouth and coughs.

"Please don't force yourself, bocchan. Just take in as much as you're comfortable with."

Ciel looked up to Sebastian, blushing a dark shade of pink. He felt really embarrassed, but was willing to try again.

Ciel got closer and wrapped his mouth around Sebastian's cock once again. When he felt he had taken enough, he started to bob his head a little, looking up to his butler who breathing heavily.

Sebastian took Ciel's right hand and placed it onto the rest of his long thick member. Ciel started pumping almost instantly. With the other hand he reached down to jerk himself off. Sebastian held Ciel's head with both hands to help him bob his head. 

After a while Sebastian told Ciel to stop. He sat Ciel on the bed, with his legs dangling from the side, and opened his legs once again. Sebastian kneels once again, but instead of working the little member of his master, he inched his head closer to his butt. Sebastian forcefully stuck his tongue in there, pushing it in and pulling it out. Ciel watched with a blush and an open mouth. The most beautiful noises came out of that little mouth of his. Every time the butler pulled his tongue out, a whimper could be heard.

Sebastian sat up and lined his middle finger up with the teen's entrance, but before he would go on, he wanted to know a little something.

"Bocchan, what exactly were you dreaming about?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian with big eyes, blushing more if that was even possible. Right at that moment Ciel discovered that they both had been acting out his dream.

And he was still too scared to say it out loud.

"I- uh.. I was dreaming about.. This whole.. Thing.."

Sebastian just smiled at Ciel's innocence.

"But what exactly? Was it me doing this?"

Sebastian pushed his middle finger in. Ciel held a hand in front of his mouth, trying to hold the sounds.

"Nnh- yes.."

"And this?" Sebastian brought his other hand up to Ciel's member and began rubbing it. A really feminine whine comes out of the boy's mouth.

"Mmh, y-yes."

Sebastian was getting quite impatient with his own act. One side of him wants to fuck his master senseless right here right now, but the other side of him wants to teach him to wait, to be patient and how to beg.

Sebastian was almost the definition of self control. Any other person would be so aroused that they'll punch walls. Sebastian didn't. He stayed calm, acting like nothing's happening.

"Then you'll enjoy this as well." The butler leaned forward to the teen's chest and began sucking on his left nipple until it has hardened. Then he went to the other one.

"Nnh- Aah.. Sebastian p-please."

"Please what, Ciel?"

The way that the butler pronounced his name caused him to get shivers down his spine. It sounds perfect.

"M-more."

"More what, Ciel?"

Again.

Ciel was completely done with all this. He wanted more, and quick. He figured it would be the perfect moment to grow up and to be a man, not a shy school girl.

"I-I want.. Hnng.. I want y-your dick ins-side me.."

"You're still too tight."

Sebastian added a second finger, causing Ciel to gasp again and to moan louder. When Ciel got used to having two fingers up his ass, a third was added. Once he got used to that, Sebastian pulled his fingers out.

"P-please hurry."

"How much do you want it?

"Really badly! P-please"

"Beg for it"

"Sebastian please, I need it. I want it. P-please hurry I need it so bad. I need it really badly, please, before I punch walls, I swear I'll flip my shit, just please." Ciel was too aroused, he couldn't think straight. He begged like a little child who didn't get their lollypop because they did something wrong.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Sebastian lined his member up with Ciel's entrance, and only pushed the tip in. The boy was struggling, Sebastian could see that. Every time the boy began to breathe somewhat normal he pushed in a little more, until he was too impatient and tried to shove it all in at once.

"Haah- W-wait.. Mmh.. y-you're too big, hah shit."

"Just.. Nn- Just a little more and it's all in"

And with that, Sebastian thrusted the last part of his member in. He stopped, waiting for Ciel to get used to his size. He was a mess; sweaty, blushing like crazy, moaning with a raw voice and it looked like he was in so much pain, but he was still looking at Sebastian like he should hurt him even more, as if he liked the pain. Like he needed it. He just looks so desperate.

"S-Sebasti-an.."

They look each other just straight in the eyes.

"Y-you can m-mo-"

Before Ciel could finish his sentence, Sebastian leaned down and placed his lips on the boy's, kissing roughly. Sebastian quickly invades Ciel's mouth, tongues swirling, saliva dripping, gasps muffled, lots of moaning and panting. Full with passion, love and lust.

Sebastian began to pull out and thrust back in at a slow pace, letting Ciel get used to the feeling. Not long after Sebastian started moving, Ciel pleaded for Sebastian to go harder and faster, till a point where the slapping of their skin could be heard throughout the room, where Ciel is screaming his lunges out and where Sebastian was grunting like crazy. Ciel was pushed backwards because Sebastian slamming his hips against Ciel's ass, but he's quickly pulled back by his legs.

"Aaah- Seb- ahh!- Se-Sebastian H-harder Nnnh- Y-yes like th- Aaah!"

Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian began pumping him in time with his thrusts. It felt so good, he wanted to cry. He almost couldn't take it. The mixture between the pain and the pleasure was amazing to the boy. 

Ciel gripped the sheets firmly as Sebastian went in for another kiss. A quick one as a sign that he was doing great.

"Nng- Aaah- Seba- I-... I- Ahhn-"

"Nnh- How come you're- Hnn- Still s-so tight"

"N- Aarg- I can't I-I'm gonna- Ahh"

"C-Ciel please allow me to come inside you"

"S-shit. Ahh, do it."

Ciel clawed the sheets even more, screaming Sebastian's name as he came. Not long after that, Sebasian came as well. After he pulled out, he saw how Ciel sat on his bed, shaking.

"My lord, are you alright?"

Now tears were streaming down his face as well. Sebastian kneeled down before him, taking the boy's hands in his own.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm.. I-m really tired, everything hurts."

Sebastian sighed.

"Shall I prepare a bath?"

"No, I want to sleep as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian dressed Ciel and himself. After that he tucked Ciel in, like always. 

"Good night, Bocchan."

Sebastian took the shirt from the ground. The shirt that Ciel had taken from Sebastian's room.

"Sebastian.."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Stay with me."

Sebastian smiled. He was happy, and that wasn't very often. He had to fake it sometimes, because emotions were rare for him, but this time it was real. He was happy. Without saying anything, he took off his tailcoat and shoes and lays next to Ciel. Ciel immediately put his arms around Sebastian's waist and snuggles into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

They both didn't care that the bed was almost soaked in sweat, come and other bodily fluids. All they cared about was each other.

"So.. You really needed my shirt to sleep?"

"Oh shut up, who was the one that didn't pay attention to me for a whole week?"

"I guess I made up for that just five minutes ago, did I not?"

"You did. By the way.."

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel began blushing again, snuggling even more in Sebastian's chest.

"I love you."

Sebastian smiled, and didn't stop smiling.

"I love you too, bocchan."

Ciel couldn't walk or sit for three days. He had even difficulties with laying in his bed, but it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I know I posted this on multiple sites, just to see which site is the most easy to work with. 
> 
> 2\. Should I make another SebastianxCiel fanfic, should I go to hell by writing a CielxDaddyPhantomhive or should I go to hell as a legend by writing a CielxSebastianxDaddyPhantomhive?


End file.
